deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HanSolo69/Failed Horseback Rebellions! Sepoy Mutineers vs. Confederate Bushwhackers
When a major superpower nation governs over a large range of territory, rebellions are inevitable. Usually, it is the oppressed (or those who perceive themselves to be oppressed) who put their foot down and decide to strike back. In the mid 19th century, this was especially true. Two of the major players of the time, Great Britain and the United States, experienced their own rebellions within the same ten years: the Indian Mutiny of 1857, and the American Civil War. Today, we will be examining the rebels of these two conflicts; specifically, their mounted volunteer combatants. The Sepoy Mutineers, the former mercenary group who turned on the British Empire to fight for Indian independence, versus the Confederate Bushwhackers, a ragtag group of guerillas waging war with the Union in Missouri and Kansas. Both are deadly, both are tenacious, both ultimately failed, but only one will be crowned... THE DEADLIEST FICTION WARRIOR!!! Sepoy Mutineers The Sepoys were an Indian soldier serving under British or other European orders. They were originally recruited by the East India Company but were eventually picked up by the British Army. They were made up of volunteers and forced recruits from mainly the Brahmin and Rajput communities. Sepoys are probably most known for the Indian Mutiny of 1857. The Indian Rebellion of 1857 was a major, but ultimately unsuccessful, the uprising in India between 1857–58 against the rule of the British East India Company, which functioned as a sovereign power on behalf of the British Crown. The rebellion began on 10 May 1857 in the form of a mutiny of sepoys of the Company's army in the garrison town of Meerut, 40 miles northeast of Delhi (now Old Delhi). It then erupted into other mutinies and civilian rebellions chiefly in the upper Gangetic plain and central India, though incidents of revolt also occurred farther north and east. The rebellion posed a considerable threat to British power in that region and was contained only with the rebels' defeat in Gwalior on 20 June 1858. On 1 November 1858, the British granted amnesty to all rebels not involved in murder, though they did not declare the hostilities formally to have ended until 8 July 1859. Afterwards, British increased the ratio of British to Indian soldiers within India. From 1861 Indian artillery was replaced by British units, except for a few mountain batteries. The post-rebellion changes formed the basis of the military organization of British India until the early 20th century. Important to note that the legendary Gurkhas originally started out as a sepoy unit. Stats *circa. 1857 *34 y/o *5'6" *116 lbs. Weapons sepoy.jpeg|Sepoy Mutineers talwar.jpeg|Talwar adams.jpeg|Beaumont-Adams Revolver victoria.jpg|1851 Victoria Carbine clance.jpg|Cavalry Lance Confederate Bushwhackers Bushwhacking was a form of guerrilla warfare common during the American Revolutionary War, American Civil War and other conflicts in which there were large areas of contested land and few governmental resources to control these tracts. This was particularly prevalent in rural areas during the Civil War where there were sharp divisions between those favoring the Union and Confederacy in the conflict. The perpetrators of the attacks were called bushwhackers. The term "bushwhacking" is still in use today to describe ambushes done with the aim of attrition. Bushwhackers were generally part of the irregular military forces on both sides. While bushwhackers conducted well-organized raids against the military, the direst of the attacks involved ambushes of individuals or families in rural areas. In areas affected by bushwhacking, the actions were particularly inflammatory since they often amounted to fighting between neighbors, to settle personal accounts. Since the attacks were non-uniformed, the government response was complicated by trying to decide whether they were legitimate military attacks or criminal, terrorist actions. The term "bushwhacker" came into wide use during the American Civil War (1861-1865): it became particularly associated with the Confederate guerrillas of Missouri, where such warfare was most intense.The conflict with Confederate bushwhackers rapidly escalated into a succession of atrocities committed by both sides. Union troops often executed or tortured suspects without trial and burned the homes of suspected guerrillas and those suspected of aiding or harboring them. Where credentials were suspect, the accused bushwhacker was often executed, as in the case of Lt. Col. Frisby McCullough after the Battle of Kirksville. Bushwhackers frequently went house to house, executing Unionist farmers Important to note that famed outlaw Jesse James got his start as a Confederate bushwhacker in Missouri. Stats *circa. 1863 *27 y/o *5'9" *155 lbs. Weapons bushwhackers.jpg|Confederate Bushwhackers light cavalry saber.jpg|Light Cavalry Saber Colt Navy Model 1851.jpg|1851 Colt Navy Revolver musketoon.JPG|1861 Enfield Musketoon toothpick.jpg|"Arkansas Toothpick" Weapons Analysis Close Range: '''This is relatively '''Even. While the talwar is slightly longer the cavalry saber, its unique disk hilt makes it somewhat harder to wield. Mid Range: '''When comparing their respective revolvers, the edge has to go to the '''1851 Colt Navy. While the Beaumont-Adams has the edge of being double-action, the Colt edges it out by packing an extra (not to mention larger) round, and firing it at a greater velocity. Long Range: '''As discussed, these two weapons are extremely similar. However, the edge has to be given to the '''Victoria Carbine '''for having a slightly larger barrel, giving your shot more range and power behind it. '''Special Weapons: '''This was an easy edge for the '''Cavalry Lance. While the Arkansas Toothpick is flashy looking, we're dealing with mounted combatants. In a situation like that, a ten-foot sharpened pole will fare much better than a foot-and-a-half long dagger. X-Factors *When it comes to training, the Sepoys get the edge. They originally worked for the East India Company, which was a sovereign power under the British crown, meaning they had training provided by (arguably) the world’s best army. The bushwhackers had some standard training and personal experience but were still more or less a ragtag group of volunteers. *Brutality goes to the Bushwhackers, hands down. While the British accused the sepoys of many atrocities, none were ever proven. The bushwhackers, however, were infamous for their ruthlessness. They were responsible for the Centralia Massacre, where bushwhackers executed and then mutilated the corpses of 24 Union soldiers. They were also responsible for the lesser-known Lawrence Massacre, where they raped, pillaged, and burnt down the pro-Union town of Lawrence, Kansas. *In tactics, I narrowly gave the edge to the Bushwhackers. The sepoys were better trained, yes, and were experienced with siege combat. However, they still, for the most part, stuck the standard British tactics of “stand in a line and shoot”. The bushwhackers, on the other hand, employed guerrilla-style hit-and-run tactics, which led them to several important victories over the superior Union Army. *The Sepoys get the edge in logistics. Up until the Mutiny of 1857, they had the full financial support of the British crown. The bushwhackers, however, weren’t even standard Confederate troops, meaning they were in even worse shape supply-wise. Voting & Notes *1 Vote= Full edge format with explanations *0.5 Vote=Single-paragraph or half-assed edges *No vote= Single sentences *I have final say in which votes count *Voting ends Friday, February 23rd See ya soon! Battle Sepoys Bushwhackers In a quiet valley, five Indian sepoys rest and tend to their horses at their camp. They went over a map of a nearby colony, where the British occupiers have begun hoarding gunpowder in. Little did they know, however, that about a hundred yards away, a single soldier was spying on them. Putting away his telescope, he sprints away until he returns to four other volunteer bushwhackers of the Confederate Army. “Only five. Should be quick.” he told the lieutenant. The officer scratched his chin. “Mount up. We hit ‘em hard, then get lost.” A couple minutes later, the Sepoy commander pours some tea as they continue to conduct their strategy. Suddenly, his attention is drawn to the horizon. Something doesn’t seem right. He listens intently. Nothing. He tries even harder. This time, he can faintly make out the clacking of hooves. The realization hits him. “रक्षात्मक पदों! अभी व!” (Defensive positions! Now!) he shouted, reaching for his Beaumont-Adams revolver. “यह क्या है?” (What is it?) one responded. “कैवलरी आ!” (Cavalry approaching!) he answered rapidly. Sure enough, five mounted figures rode into view. After spotting the camp below, they charge at full speed, shouting and hollering the entire time. In response, the Sepoys scramble to their combative positions. One of them finishes loading a cartridge into his Victoria carbine. He aims and fires. He misses the bushwhacker lieutenant but hits his horse in the neck. After neighing in pain, the poor creature crashes to the ground, sending the Confederate flying. This brings the bushwhacker’s charge to a halt. Seeing a window of opportunity, the Sepoy leader orders three of his men to charge. As the men take off running, he turns the remaining soldier. “तुम, एक घोड़े को पकड़ो और मेरे पीछे हो जाओ.” (You, grab a horse and follow me.). The bushwhacker lieutenant scrambles himself off of the ground. With his horse dead, he was as good as dead. His men had ceased their charge, throwing off their entire strategy. He turned and saw that three Sepoys charging. He unholsters his Colt Navy revolver and fires. After missing twice, he nails a Sepoy in the forehead, throwing him on his back . Meanwhile, two horseback bushwhackers continue the charge, while the other two dismount and run to assist their leader. They help him to his feet. They then fire their Enfield musketoons at the charging Sepoys. One shot hit a Sepoy in the leg, sending him to the ground, As he tries to pick himself back up, another shot strikes him in the heart, killing him instantly . In response, his comrade aims his carbine and follows, hitting the bushwhacker in the throat . Concurrently, the two mounted Confederates reign in their horses as they approach the camp. They gaze at it but find no one. “What the hell? You said there were five!” one shouts to the other. “There were f-wait. Look!” Just then, the Sepoy commander and his subordinate rise out from behind a hill, charging their American attackers. The leader fires his revolver rapidly, forcing the two bushwhackers to split. One of them tries to fall back, but the leader gives chase. The other Confederate charges at the remaining Sepoy, cavalry saber at the ready. However, the Sepoy readies his cavalry lance. When the two collide, its no contest. The lance pierces the bushwhacker in the chest, knocking him from his horse . After hitting the ground, he drags along with the Sepoy until he frees his lance from the body. He rides forward to inspect his fallen enemy, then charges in the direction of his commander. The foot mounted Sepoy fires his carbine at the two pinned bushwhackers. The fire once again, but to no avail. Then, the leader smirks cockily. As the Sepoy reloads his carbine, the retreating bushwhacker approaches rapidly, reading his sword. The Sepoy notices him, turning and rushing to finish reloading. He is too late, however, as the bushwhacker swings his saber at the man’s face, killing him . His two comrades stand up smiling. The mounted Confederate raises his sword, laughing in victory. Suddenly, a bullet rips into the back of his head and exits his forehead. He drops his sword and slumps off of his steed . The two remaining bushwhackers then see the Sepoy commander charging on horseback with his smoking revolver, with another in tow. Quickly, the lieutenant raises and fires his Colt. He kills the horse of the Sepoy commander, returning the favor and sending him to the ground. In spite of this, his comrade continues forward, talwar at the ready. In a pure act of audacity, the bushwhacker leader countercharges on foot. The mounted Sepoy swings his sword at the American’s head. The bushwhacker ducks, and parries. He sticks his saber into the Sepoy’s stomach. He cries out in pain and falls from the horse. The bushwhacker draws back his saber as the man dies . Meanwhile, the Sepoy commander regains his footing. He turns to see a bushwhacker aiming a Colt revolver at him. He dives behinds his fallen horse for cover. While ducking, he notices his holster carbine on the saddle. He quickly unstraps it while the bushwhacker continues to fire. Soon enough, however, the revolver stops firing, only giving off the clicking of an empty cylinder. The Confederate is stopped dead in his tracks. With this, the Sepoy rises up and fires his carbine. The .733 caliber cartridge flies into the man’s mouth and exits through the back of his skull . As he walks out into the open, he notices the remaining bushwhacker staring him down. Out of ammo, he unsheathed his talwar saber. Swords at the ready, both men charged directly at the other. Both draw back and clang their sabers together. After the shock wears off, the Sepoy uppercuts the bushwhacker in the stomach, dropping him to the ground. As the Confederate gets back up, he draws his Arkansas toothpick to dual-wield with his saber. He feigns at the Sepoy and slashes at the Sepoys stomach. The Indian dodges, and parries with his talwar. He nicks the bushwhacker on the upper arm. The bushwhacker responds by planting the toothpick in the Sepoy’s leg. He cries out in pain and anger. He socks the bushwhacker in the jaw. As the Confederate stumbles back, he draws back his talwar and swings. The sword strikes the bushwhacker across the throat. He clutches his throat and stumbles to the ground, dead . After pulling the knife from his leg, the Sepoy raises his talwar in the air and shouts in victory. WINNER: SEPOY MUTINEERS Expert's Opinion While the Bushwhackers were undoubtedly the more brutal of the two, the fact of the matter was that the Sepoys were not only better trained but better armed. This a battle between a unit and a ragtag group of volunteers. Additionally, the bushwhackers preferred battle tactics were to hit and run or massacre a town or farm; they actually weren't much in a head-on comfrontation, while the Sepoys were renouned, battle-tested soldiers. Next Time Two groups. Two sides. Two theatres. One world war. Royal British Commandos vs. Imperial Japanese Army Category:Blog posts